


Уют семьи

by CatVoinAnia



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27203389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatVoinAnia/pseuds/CatVoinAnia
Summary: Сарада сидит на скамье рядом с папой, ощущая привычную неловкость. За те три года, что они хоть как-то общаются, она так и не привыкает к нему. Вроде и свой, но такой далёкий, что и молчать неловко, и темы для разговора в голову не приходят. Седьмой говорит, что это нормально, что у него самого долго выходило разговаривать с папой только через кулаки и чакру, но драться, чтобы рассказать о своих делах Сараде всё же кажется глупым.А ей было бы неплохо кое в чём признаться. И заодно спросить.
Relationships: Uchiha Sarada/Uzumaki Boruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Уют семьи

**Author's Note:**

> Где-то с нападения на экзамен расходится. Ооцуцуки молчат, Каваки нет, просто 15летние Боруто и Сарада

Сарада сидит на скамье рядом с папой, ощущая привычную неловкость. За те три года, что они хоть как-то общаются, она так и не привыкает к нему. Вроде и свой, но такой далёкий, что и молчать неловко, и темы для разговора в голову не приходят.

С другой стороны, папа не любит тратить слова попусту, это она уясняет ещё при первой их встрече. Дело даже не в том, что не умеет, просто не видит смысла в пустых разговорах о погоде, которые обычно помогают налаживать контакт. Седьмой говорит, что это нормально, что у него самого долго выходило разговаривать с папой только через кулаки и чакру, но драться, чтобы рассказать о своих делах Сараде всё же кажется глупым. 

А ей было бы неплохо кое в чём признаться. 

— Ты хочешь о чём-то поговорить? — спокойный голос отца вылавливает её из мыслей, она буквально хватается всеми силами за предложенную соломинку. Хотя бы какое-то начало разговора!

— Ну... честно говоря, да. Много о чём, — она неловко смотрит на собственные туфли и сдвигает вместе. С чего бы начать? Тем столько много, и все они, в некотором смысле, касаются семьи... Сложно выбрать. — Наверно, суть можно свести к двум вещам. Первое, я бы хотела послушать хоть что-то о другой части семьи. Дедушке и бабушке, например, если тебя не затруднит рассказать. А второе... 

Она слегка краснеет, пока тщательно выбирает слова. Как бы описать? Можно ли сказать, что он — её парень? Или лучше начать с того, что он ей нравится? Как папа вообще может отреагировать на её влюбленность?..

— Боруто? — папа с лёгкостью попадает идеально в цель, отчего Сарада краснеет только сильнее. Неужели она настолько очевидна, что даже отсутствующий годами человек понимает её чувства?.. — Лучший выбор с твоей стороны. Только поговорите уже с Наруто наконец.

Сарада мысленно даёт себе пощёчину: ну конечно! Конечно, вездесущий Седьмой с его армией клонов давно уже всё заметил и понял, а заодно и рассказал папе! Как они с Боруто только могли быть настолько наивными! Но, раз им ничего не сказали, значит... всё хорошо? Да?

Облегчение волной растекается по её телу. Всё хорошо. Оба мужчины не против, а значит, уже точно ничто не станет преградой. 

— Хорошо, поговорим, — кивает она, невольно гадая, что же Седьмой рассказывал папе. Он вообще кажется всегда таким далёким от таких житейских тем. — Не думала, что вы обсуждали это...

На вечно спокойном лице неожиданно расцветает мягкая и тёплая улыбка, которая так редко показывается на свет...

— Мы и не обсуждали, — стоп, что?! — Он просто шлёт мне фото, которые счёл милыми. 

И правда, стоит зайти на огонёк к Седьмому и, возможно, попросить на память эти фото... А потом, может, парочку распечатать... Но всё как-то слишком неожиданно, даже не укладывается в голове. 

— И ты... правда не против? — она улыбается сама с облегчением. Кто бы мог подумать, что окажется так легко! Боруто вот тоже перетряхивало о мыслях о разговоре с родителями о них. 

— Я же сказал. Лучший выбор с твоей стороны, — со второго раза Сараду цепляет неожиданная формулировка его ответа. Да, конечно, папа не общается с другими парнями деревни, но и не из тех людей, что легко говорят подобные слова при недостатке данных. "Лучший из известного мне" — да, но не просто, без таких уточнений. — Что тебе рассказывали о клане Учиха?

Сарада тут же подбирается при вопросе и спешно перебирает в голове все те немногие знания, которые ей удалось выцарапать из библиотеки и Седьмого — мама просто удивительно бесполезна в этом вопросе!

— Деревню основали Учиха Мадара и Сенжу Хаширама, — загибает она палец под одобрительную усмешку папы. — Когда-то в клане было много людей, но остались только мы, не считая тех Шинов. 

Она тяжело вздыхает и смотрит вновь на свои туфли. 

— Мама явно ничего не знает. Седьмой же говорит, что ты сам мне должен подобное рассказать, когда сочтёшь нужным. Более того, часть информации в библиотеке явно изъята по его указу, — так себе из неё шиноби, раз подобную информацию добыть не может. Но доступа в самые защищённые части архива у неё нет и когда ещё будет, а знать хочется сейчас. 

— Вряд ли Наруто. В его духе было бы раскрыть всем тайну и поставить памятник Итачи, — неожиданно усмехается папа, пока Сарада цепляется за новое для себя имя. Итачи — кто это? Судя по едва мелькнувшей тёплой интонации, кто-то очень важный для папы. Но кто? И какую тайну? — Знаешь, лучше позови Боруто с Седьмым. Думаю, вы заслужили знать. 

Сарада слегка заторможенно кивает и выхватывает смартфон, где её ждут сообщения от Боруто: от глупых "отец опять занят в кабинете" до более обеспокоенных "эй, ты что, правда решила рассказать учителю?!". 

"Да, решила. Не против. Сказал позвать тебя с 7", — быстро набирает она ему сообщение и почти сразу получает ответ, что скоро будет. Кажется, кто-то очень долго сидел на телефоне, ожидая её ответа. 

Подняв взгляд, Сарада внезапно сталкивается с откровенным изумлением в видимом глазу папы. Она... сделала что-то не то?

— Э... мне стоило позвонить? Но он всё равно уже ответил... — теряется она, но тот лишь мотает слегка головой, пусть и не спешит прояснять, что именно не так. Между ними вновь повисает неловкое молчание: густое, липкое, ожидающее, которое она всё же рискует нарушить. — А если не Седьмой, то кто?

— Какаши, — лаконично отвечает ей, пока сама Сарада невольно думает: есть ли хоть один хокаге, к которому папа бы обращался хоть близко к тому, как положено. Первый там. Или Третий, во время которого должен был расти.

Вскоре Седьмой спрыгивает к ним и оказывается по ту сторону папы, и впервые до Сарады доходит, что ей всё это время была открыта самая уязвимая часть: где нет руки. Даже таким странным и глупым образом он ей будто сообщает, что не так уж и безразлична ему. 

— Что, теме, решил открыть наконец рот? Давно пора! — Седьмой слегка пихает папу локтём в живот — _кто вообще может себе позволить похвастаться, что коснулся локтём Учиху Саске?!_ — под тихое фырканье и неловкую попытку спрятать тёплую улыбку. Такую, что никогда-никогда не доставалась маме...

— Э? Учитель хочет о чём-то рассказать? — сам Боруто пока остаётся стоять, изумлённый и настороженный, смотрящий на папу. И Сарада ловит балбеса за руку и тянет к себе, чтобы уселся рядом: вряд ли разговор будет короткий. 

Засмущавшись — еле заметный румянец вспыхивает на полосатых щеках, пока тело сначала напрягается на доли секунды, — Боруто спокойно усаживается к ней, с другой стороны и неожиданно крепко сжимает её ладонь, улыбаясь. Немного поглаживает большим пальцем, будто пытаясь кого-то успокоить, пока от всего тела так и веет теплом и уютом, даже действительно становится легче. 

Она ощущает на себе преисполненный любопытства взгляд Седьмого, который тактично молчит, не спрашивая ни о чём. Наверно, они поговорят об этом позже. Сложно сказать. 

А потом папа всё же начинает неохотно рассказывать — понемногу, скупо, всё время дополняемый Седьмым, который то и дело, что толкается, треплет по волосам и просто поддевает. И — это работает. Если первые фразы звучат скупо — "мой брат вырезал семью и я жил местью", — то постепенно Седьмой вытаскивает из отца довольно неплохого и удивительного эмоционального рассказчика. 

— Хватит распускать сопли, мы просто подрались тогда, даттебайо!

— Просто?! Я тебе в лёгкое попал! Если бы не твой лис, ты бы действительно умер, идиот! А если бы в сердце, как целился?!

— Ну попал. Но я же выжил, даттебайо! Отпусти уже и забудь! — Седьмой весело фыркает, пока папа лишь тяжко вздыхает — дескать, вот с кем приходится иметь дело. Однако в чёрном глазу так и пляшет веселье, словно ему это действительно нравится. 

Впрочем, дальше Седьмой притихает, а местами явно и сам внимательно слушает — например, про учёбу у Орочимару или же работу с Така. Про убийство Итачи, про Обито, который ловко подвёл к идее мести — и не забыл поделиться интересным с Седьмым, как выясняется. 

А после тот тоже начинает рассказывать. Про встречи с Итачи вне поля зрения папы, про то, как наорал на него, что оставил в таком состоянии младшего брата на попечение "Мадары". Как сбил маску с Обито, пока клон воевал с настоящим. 

Сарада очень внимательно слушает, хотя на улице давно уже темно. Она бы давно продрогла, если бы не накинутая на ее плечи чёрная куртка, а рассказ всё продолжается — речь уже идет о первых оживших каге, которые рассказали свою версию основания Конохи, о проклятье ненависти на клане. 

Она видит, как папе тяжело рассказывать давно скрываемую правду. Кто знает, если бы не Седьмой, сколько бы она узнала? Едва ли даже половину, и то, в очень сжатом и неясном виде.

И в самом конце она просто молчит, в который раз уже сжимая руку Боруто до побелевших пальцев, не смея поднять взгляд. 

Она — тоже Учиха. И впервые это звучит не гордо, не как клич, с которым легко и весело можно идти в бой. Но как проклятье. Она — может стать вторым Мадарой, Обито или молодым папой, если эмоции чересчур захватят её. 

— Ты не такая! — чужое возмущение выдёргивает из тьмы мыслей и тяжести осознания. — И вообще, даже если что-то и произойдёт, я тебя тоже на другом конце света найду, даттебаса!

Новая волна осознания накрывает её нежным теплом с головой. Вот почему лучший выбор.

Потому что как Седьмой: обогреет, достанет из самой тьмы, предварительно всех растолкав, чтобы туда нырнуть, а после всем докажет, что всё хорошо. Потому что идиот. 

Она лишь мягко улыбается в ответ, а потом кивает серьёзно папе, который давно уже полулежит на самом близком для себя человеке — после всей истории язык не поворачивается называть их просто друзьями. 

— Спасибо, что доверился и рассказал нам, — Сарада серьёзно на него смотрит, впервые в жизни действительно понимая его. Как он её легко читает, почему не строит отношения с жителями деревни и вообще стремится держаться от неё подальше, а главное — почему вечно убегает от мамы. Пусть, конечно, прямо они не сказали ничего, но как будто не понятно, кто именно мог держать отравленный кунай за спиной. 

А после, поддавшись мысли, она выхватывает телефон и быстро фотографирует их вместе под изумленный взгляд папы. 

— Думаю, Седьмой, нам есть теперь чем обменяться, — шутливо подмечает она, на всякий случай убирая телефон назад. Вряд ли спасёт, если захотят отобрать, но так как-то спокойнее. 

Впрочем, кажется, она лишь повеселила взрослых своей выходкой.

— Думаешь? У тебя одна, у меня больше сотни, — парирует Седьмой, насмешливо и хитро улыбаясь, после чего ловит изумленные взгляды всех. 

Больше сотни?! Как, чёрт возьми, они с Боруто ни разу этого не замечали?!

— Мне ты и пятидесяти не прислал, — как-то _обиженно_ подмечает папа. Нет. Папа не может обижаться и дуться. Или может?..

— Так сказал бы, теме! Я бы всё прислал тебе, даттебайо, — однако, несмотря ни на что, голос довольно тихий и немного нежный. И впервые Сарада видит куда больше, чем обычно: как расслабляется папа и смягчается выражение лица. И что именно для него значат все слова и жесты Седьмого. — У меня даже если фото с ваших тренировок с Боруто и Сарадой, если заинтересован. 

— Хм.

— Тогда отправ...

— Эй, мы тоже хотим! — вовремя вмешивается Боруто, начиная откровенно детскую торговлю за архив. Впрочем, к счастью, сходятся они относительно быстро: на несколько порциях рамена — Сарада видела, видела, как папа отчаянно сдерживал тихий смешок! — а также существующее и будущие фото с папой с их стороны. 

Позже вся их странная компания идёт к ним домой — потому что Боруто отказывается не провожать её, а Седьмой решает погулять с ними, — и как-то даже хорошо. 

— Ну батя, ну как отправлю учителю его фото на диване, даттебаса, — тихо и беззлобно ворчит Боруто. И если бы обычно Сарада щёлкнула его по лбу за подобные высказывания об отце, то сейчас лишь хочется глупо хихикать: их и правда обвели вокруг пальца как совершенно обычных гражданских. 

— Я боюсь, ты этим скорее обрадуешь папу, чем напугаешь, — шутливо подмечает она и переплетает пальцы с Боруто, улыбаясь. Ей ещё предстоит обдумать всё услышанное и переосмыслить, но прямо сейчас ей легко как никогда. 

— Двух зайцев одним ударом, даттебаса... И чего только не на друг друге женились... — однако ворчание затихает, сменяясь теплотой и ласковыми поглаживаниями по тыльной стороне ладони. — Я так не поступлю. Так что смело становись Восьмой и уделывай всех прямо из кресла! А твой тыл я прикрою: и дома, и на войне. 

Румянец вновь вспыхивает на её лице, покрывая до самой шее. Умеет же ляпнуть, придурок!..

***

— _Может, всё-таки научить их общению через чакру, а? А то как-то неловко слушать, даттебайо,_ — Наруто легонько касается плеча Саске, который в очередной раз изображает невозмутимость. Тщетно, конечно: уголки губ так и поддергиваются, пока от чакры веет откровенным весельем.

— _И напомни им заодно, что у любого шиноби хороший слух,_ — соглашается тот в итоге, сам еле заметно для окружающих задевая его рукой. — _Но серьёзно, добе? Чему ты учишь сына, если он считает хорошей идеей присылать фотки отца в боксёрах и футболке своему учителю?_

— _Вообще-то, он и твой ученик. Так что сам думай, какое о себе создал впечатление. Он ведь с твоей дочерью согласен, что тебя такая фотка обрадует, даттебайо!_ — на самом деле Наруто прекрасно знает, что оба подростка имеют в виду: лишь самое невинное и семейное. Дескать, Саске будет только рад видеть, что с его семьёй всё хорошо. И что в долгих миссиях даже такой суррогат стабильности и мира греет душу. Сам ведь шлёт по той же причине.

Но не подколоть ублюдка он никак не мог. 

— _Самое благоприятное, добе. И научи меня, пожалуй, фотографировать и писать сообщения пальцем в одно долгое касание,_ — Наруто лишь улыбается шире. Научить так научить, это он всегда может для Саске.


End file.
